wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Druid lore
This article is a description of the role of druids within the lore of Warcraft. ''For a description of the character class, see Druid. ''For related articles, see Category:Druids. [ LORE ] We are the preserves of the balance, now and forever, as Malfurion lies in the Dreaming. Never forget this. - Kal of Dolanaar =History= Druids are the keepers of the world. Locked in slumber for generations, they awoke to meet the threat of the Burning Legion during its recent invasion. After Archimonde's defeat, the Druids chose to remain in the waking world and help to rebuild their shattered lands. The Legion's attack left a terrible scar on the natural order, and the Druids seek to heal it. The vast majority of druids are Night Elves, but the Tauren, equally passionate about nature, may also follow the druid path, though they do not bow to the authority of Arch-Druid Fandral Staghelm, feeling him to be a poor substitute for Shan'do Stormrage. =Druids= Cenarius is the patron god of all druids. However, each group of druids has its own special patrons and some even have the ability to transform into a being that looks like their patron. Druids of the Wild * Primary patron: Ysera, Alexstrasza, Therazane the Stonemother * Shapeshift form: ''unknown Ysera is the absolute ruler of the Emerald Dream. As such, most druids of the wild venerate her; and even if some do not treat her as a deity, she is at least acknowledged as one of the greatest paragons of nature in existence. Druids of the Wild also visit the Emerald Dream using their hibernation ability and with certain spells. Generally, these travels happen unimpeded, since they are almost always peaceful and can cause no lasting damage. Alexstrasza is rarely venerated by any particular group, although the Druids of the Wild appreciate her serene presence, considering her second in importance only to Ysera. Therazane the Stonemother is ruler over the earth, dirt, rock and mountains. She is revered by all earth elementals and creatures that dwell underneath the ground. Some Druids of the Wild see her as the embodiment of all that is peaceful and calm about the world. Druids of the Claw * Primary patron: Ursoc and Ursol * Shapeshift form: Bear Druids of the Claw wander the wilderness on a never-ending pilgrimage dedicated to the ursine Eternals. Though the destruction of the ancient Kaldorei homeland destroyed much of the land traveled by the twins, those who worship them have never given up their search for any of Ursoc’s “alewells�? and Ursol’s carvings that may have survived to the present day. Druids of the Talon * Primary patron: Aviana * Shapeshift form: Storm Crow These secretive Druids have adopted the totem of the Crow. Their primary role in Night Elven society is information gathering and intelligence. They have the ability to transform into Storm Crows and fly over the field of battle to scout and deliver orders to distant troops. Their magical spell-like abilities are capable of channeling even the winds to fight against the enemies of Kalimdor. Druids of the Talon have the ability to channel the forces of the wind against their enemies. They may create ferocious cyclones to sow chaos into enemy lines. Druids of the Antler * Primary patron: Malorne * Shapeshift form: unknown Malorne is revered by druids of all types as the father to all living creatures and the protector of the natural world. It is even rumored that a circle of druids exists called the Druids of the Antler that has dedicated itself to following Malorne’s example and recreating his mighty powers — but this rumor has yet to be proven. Druids of the Fang * Primary patron: unknown * Shapeshift form: Snake * Leaders: Cobrahn, Anacondra, Pythas, Serpentis From Nara Wildmane: "The druids in the Wailing Caverns, the Druids of the Fang, are an aberration. They were part of an order of noble druids whose plan was to heal the Barrens, but now seek to remake that land to match their own, twisted dreams. The Druids of the Fang have four leaders, and each possesses a dream gem. Even now their faces haunt me! Defeat the leaders and bring me their gems, and the Barrens may again know peace." =See also= *Malfurion Stormrage *Fandral Staghelm *Cenarius Category:Lore Druids